I felt Hope
by FabiLola95
Summary: This is how I think Jasper and Alice meet and how there lives as nomads were. I really suck at summaries. Hope you like it. :D
1. Questions

Alice's POV

I was jumping from roof to roof looking for a little piece of sky that wasn't cloud banked. My head was full of the same questions.

**Who is he? Where did he come from? Did he know that there was a way of that life?**

The last I saw him, he was alone in some woods. I felt sorry for him but there was an urge in the pit of my dead and good for nothing stomach that implied I go and help him. I stopped in a random roof and lay down. I closed my eyes and let my ears take over my senses.

"Pass me the salt." I woman asked in the lower floor of the building I was lying on. There were sounds of some kids playing.

"Kids, no more of that, pass the salt to your mother." A man, the father I was assuming, said. The sounds went quiet and there was a brief sound of air as someone passed the salt to the mom.

"Thank you." The voice of the woman said. "Now that you finished, you may be excused. Go to bed." She said and I could almost feel the smile in her face.

"Yes, mother." Said the voice of little girl.

"Good night…" said another little girl. They both parted from the table and I could hear a door closing.

Then the parents resumed their dinner.

I wish I could remember what my family was. I pushed my vision for an answer but nothing came. The only thing I could remember from the past was the pain of when I was turned.

_Then my eyes where full of a sky. It was clouded but with light._ That meant that tomorrow I could go out! I lay thinking about the little girls in their little beds.

**How was I when I was like that? Was I ever loved by a family? Was I ever part of one? **

_Then his face came to my eyes, that beautiful face. He was traveling in a cloudy town. His eyes were dark as the night, which meant that he was hunting. Then I was in his eyes. That still makes me jump. He is the only person that I could see their future from their one eye and not like I'm another person watching. He was walking towards a dinner. _

I knew that dinner. He was here, in Philadelphia! I had to see him; I had to find him. I needed to help him.

There it was, feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stood and started jumping again towards the dinner. It was almost sundown and he would be there in the brief morning. And I would be there too, waiting for him.


	2. Less of a Monster

Jasper's POV

My throat was aching for blood. The pain that it was creating made my body twitch. I knew my eyes were dark with hunger. I departed on my own for a while and keeping a low profile and hunting wasn't that hard.

I stopped abruptly when I smelled some hikers to my left. A smile spread across my face. I slowly walked towards the smell. Two hikers were setting up a tent.

"We should head back; we don't know what could be going on in this woods." The woman said. I could feel her worry and fear. It was so vivid.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." The man said. She looked at him and he smiled at her. He on the other hand was full of lust. No love when he talked to her or butterflies when he saw her. He walked towards her. "Janice, this is Philadelphia, nothing is going to happen." He said hugging her. She looked weak and scared. She inspired something in me, like pity. Here she was in the woods with some guy that didn't even like her and she was about to get eaten.

"Leo, I'm scared. It's getting dark." She said in his chest.

"Babe, nothing is going to happen." He reaped. I suppressed a laugh. Nothing was going to happen, yea right. He took her chin up and started to lean in.

I took the moment and crunched. I let out a snarl and my instinct took over. My legs pushed me and in minutes Leo was in my hands. I took him out of her sight. He didn't even have time to scream, I already had my teeth in his neck. The blood went down my throat and the pain minimize. He was out of blood in seconds.

I let his body fall and looked back to the screaming girl in the tent. "Leo! Where are you? Stop playing with me!" she screaming. She kept turning around. Then her knees gave and she fell to the floor crying. "Leo! I'm scared…" she said as the tears came down her eyes. "I knew something would happen…" she sobbed.

She somehow intrigued me. I would have taken her but I didn't want to. My throat screamed me to take her. But somehow she reminded me of Charlotte. When she was scared and crying knowing she was going to die.

I took a step closer to her. Her head turn to my direction. "Who's there?" she asked.

I came into view. The only thing she could see was my shadow in this darkness but she was smart. She knew I was no good and no Leo. Her eyes bulged out and she started to breath really fast. "No, no! Don't come close! Get away!" she screamed and started to back up. "Please don't…" she sobbed. Her fear for her life took the best of me.

I looked at her. Her face matched her emotions. I couldn't do it. I was heartless but I know what its cruelness. "Go to your north in the morning." I whispered. She looked up at the sound of my voice. She looked surprised. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

That was the first thank you that I had received for saving a life, and I could say that I felt less of a monster.


	3. My apologies Ma'am

"Ma'am would you like a drink?" the man of the other side of the counter said. His eyes were full of fear and lust. I hate it when humans think I'm going to try something with them.

I took a deliberately risk. "Are you offering?" I asked suppressing a laugh. Of course he didn't know what I was talking about. He looked at me with a mix of surprised and confused. I leaned in and he mimicked my movement. "Just go…" I whispered in his ear. He, very obedient, left.

I looked around for any sign of him. It was getting around noon. I looked at the closed door. I could say I was staring at it. I wanted it to open! I wanted to see him.

_He appeared in my eyes. He had fed. I could feel it in his throat._ I liked the feeling of seeing from inside his eyes. It was warming and welcoming, almost natural. Like if I had been in those eyes forever. For a no breathing or heartbeat vampire, the feeling was as strong as the pull towards blood, almost as strong… _He was just walking out of some woods. He was fast. Then the dinner appeared in his eyes. He was looking for a snack, to finish what he had already started._

Then the bells that announced when someone enter the dinner went off. I turned around and he was there. He and all his glory were feet away from me. His eyes scanned the room, probably looking for something to eat. I stood up and faced him, still from the distance. Once his eyes found mine he knew I was like him.

His expression changed and he seemed unsure of what to do. I knew from my visions that all he knew how to do was fight, but I wasn't going to fight him. I walked towards him, almost skipping.

"You've kept me waiting long enough." I said once I reached him. I knew he could feel my intentions and how happy I was to see him.

He looked confused and scared but his eyes didn't leave mine. Soon there was a big smile forming his lips.

"My apologies, ma'am." He said and his voice was even beautiful in person.

Looking into those eyes, for the first time in a long time, I felt hope.


	4. How does that work?

** I was going to finish it there but I decided against it. Well my friend decided against it. So here is the next chapter… hope you like it! **

"Are you telling me you can see the future exactly how it is going to be?" I asked. She giggled and playfully punched my arm.

"No, silly. I can see what you want to do in the future. What you are deciding to do." She said. "They change. Just like your thoughts."  
"They are subjective?" it came out more of a question than an affirmation.

"Yes." She said between giggles.

When she stopped laughing there was a deep silence in the room. We were in a cave she took me. It had a little light from the moon coming in that covered her features.

She looked lovely. So sweet and glorious; her smell was intoxicating.

She looked at me puzzled as why I was so silent. My thoughts were jumping. Could she see my future? What about my past?

"Can you see the past?" I asked all of the sudden. I didn't want her to think badly of me. If she was going to know that it would be through me.

"No, just the future." She said. "Why is there something about your past you don't want me to know?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. How did she know?

"Well, I do have a confession." She looked the other way avoiding me. "When I have a vision I see it like if I was there. But when I see you, I see the vision through your eyes." The last part was almost a whisper.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I know you already." She said still very low. "But as far as I can tell about you is that you escape from something that I never saw. Also I could feel when I saw you a strange feeling. But I don't know what it is…"

I thought for a minute and I took a deliberated risk. "I can feel that." I said. She looked at my puzzled. "That feeling that you are talking about. I can feel what you feel." I said through my teeth. "I can feel and change that feeling." I added.

Her puzzled expression changed to a grin. "I know." She said. "I've known since I saw you hunt for the first time. I felt it too in my vision. It was breathtaking." The last part was almost a whisper and the grin was gone. Her back was facing me.

The feeling of the prey was the hardest I had to suffer. It was the thing I hated the most about being a vampire.

"How is it that you know?" she asked all of the sudden.

I took a breath and my body went rigid. I haven't realized I was leaning on to her. My face was inches away from the side of the face. I knew she could feel me but for some reason she haven't backed away and I was glad she hadn't.

There was something about this girl that was like any other. Her light and happiness clouded all my thoughts. I just wanted her to stay with me. But I knew that she couldn't because that's what we do; we never stay in one place.

"Maria used to call it a gift. One special one in many our kind have." I whispered pulling back a little. "a special one. I can feel and control emotions, everyone's emotions."

"How does that work and who's Maria?" she asked.

I sit down on a rock and exhale, even though I didn't have to. "It's a long story. It's from what I escaped." I confessed.

She chuckled. "We have the whole night or do you want to go to sleep?" she suggested hitting a rock and putting it like a pillow.

A laughed escaped my mouth and I froze. It was so long ago the last time I heard myself laugh. It was a strange noise to me.

"Take a sit, ma'am." I suggested to the rock next to mine. She danced her way to the rock and gestured me to continue.

There we sat; she was hearing my stories about war and Maria and didn't leave anything aside. She told me how she didn't remember anything but her life as a vampire. We talked and talked and by the end we ended outside the cave looking at the stars. My arms had found the way around her body and hers found my chest. We lay there for the rest of the night.


	5. Do you feel that?

**Jasper's POV**

I was looking at the sun come up. It was Sunday. I had been rooming with Alice for the past week. We went out hunting and she told me how she felt about it. It was kind of similar of what I feel.

I heard her come up to me. I turned around and found her gorgeous face smiling, like always.

"Alice…" I whispered once I saw her face turn in a trance. She put two fingers in her mouth hushing me then those two fingers motion me toward my right.

My head spin and I found the sun coming out... "There it is…" she whispered a little too close to my ear. She put her hand over my eyes and dark took over my sight. I could feel her chest in my back. It was becoming hard to breathe so I just stopped all together.

Then she was back at her rock, sat and smirking at me.

"What was that?" I asked still a little breathless.

"I saw it before you did. From your eyes." She said giggling. Then she stood up and walked towards the exit of the cave. "And I also saw what comes next." She jumped out and I without a second thought followed suit.

**Alice's POV**

Finally it's been a week of waiting! "What was that?" he asked breathless.

At that I had to giggle. "I saw it before you did. From your eyes." I walked towards the exit of the cave. I can't believe it! "And also saw what comes next." Then I jumped out with a second thought and ran. I know that place.

I ran until a found the little park. The shadow of a building covered it completely at this time and there was nobody anyway.

It had little trees that were turning pale orange by this time a year.

"Alice! Wait up! What did you saw?" he said from a distance. I let my back face him. Then I heard him land in my side. "Alice what did you saw?"

"Come close…" I ordered and he obeyed. His chest to me back like I had done before. His face caressed the side of my face. I closed my eyes and took his left hand and pressed it against the right side of my face. An electric shock went through my body and I knew he felt it too. "You feel that too." He knew it wasn't a question.

He took my scent in like he never would again. "Alice…" he mumbled. "What have you done to me?" he said planting a kiss on my cheek. I turned my head a little and my nose nudged his face. I opened my eyes to find that his were closed.

"Jasper, look at me." I almost exhaled the words but I knew he could hear me. He opened his eyes and connected then with mine. Then he leaned slowly and his eyes begged for permission. A smile broke in my face and he took the initiative. His lips were soft against mine, cold and hard like ice, but they melted with mine. It was a perfect connection.

My lips parted letting him in. His lips turned from sweet and shy to hungry and demanding and I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Soon we heard someone coming in the street. We broke apart and Jasper's face turned in the direction, alarmed and ready. "Jasper, look at me." I said for the second time. His face snapped toward me and a smile broke in his face.

"Let's get out of here…" he said taking my hand for the first time. We jumped to a roof top and started running.

And for the first time I felt loved.

"Alice." Jasper mumbled my name for like the fifth time in the next morning. We were at the cave floor looking out to the sunshine. My arms were wrapped around his chest and I looked up.

"Yes, Jasper." I said. His eyes connected with mine.

"Nothing… I just love saying your name." he said pecking at me lips.

"And why is that?" I said teasing. He pulled me so I was on top of him. I rested my hands on each side of his face balancing my body.

"Maybe because I love the owner of the name." he said in my ear. "I love you, Alice." He said.

My body went rigid. My head snapped at his and I look at his eyes. I searched for a single sing of a lie.

There was none. I read about this a million times. The first I love you. It was one in a million that were coming next. It was the first the special one. I knew what I was supposed to do; the words just weren't coming out.

"Al, say something." He said looking away. React!

My hand reached for his chin and made him look at me. His face was but his eyes weren't. I kissed his forehead and then trailed little kisses down to his lips. "I love you more." I said when I was close to his lips. His eyes were closed and his breathing accelerated.

"I love you best." He said.

"I loved you longer!" I said sitting on his lap and sat too.

"I'll give you that." He said touching my nose with his finger. Then he hugged me. "I love you, Alice." He said.

When we broke apart he left hanging a chocker from my neck. "Jasper?" I said touching it.

"I saw it the other day and I thought it was simple and great to hang a pendant on." He said. "It looked so you. And here and now I want to promise you that we are going to find a home and the pendant you will hang in that chocker will be the signal of that." He said. I had never had a gift before.

"Jasper, thank you, I will always wear it!" I said and gave him a hug.

We lay down once again and watched as the day evolved.


	6. I hope

"Jazzy, we need to hunt today." I said into his chest. I was getting hungry by the moment and Jasper was getting crabbier by the moment.

"I know, but…" he trailed off. He looked down and hit a little rock and send it down the hill.

"But, what? We need to hunt." God, I was getting impatient. This is worst then having monthlies. He looked up and his red eyes were hurt. He knew I got pissed when i didn't hunt and I was way past my time but that didn't mean I could handle seeing him like this. I let my breath out for no reason at all. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I know you don't like to hunt but we have no choice, unless you want to handle a PMSing girlfriend for the rest of eternity." I finished and then I just noticed my head was hanging down. He let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around of me. He let his breath out and caressed the side of my face with his.

"I know but I don't want you to see me like that. I hate when you the monster I am." He was almost whispering. "I wish there could be another way…"

"Jasper, I'm a monster too. I know it sucks." I said kinda of depressed.

"Hey, no going all depressed on me. Let's go before you start destroying this cave too." He said letting go of me and looking at me in the eye laughing.

I destroyed the last cave we were in. He didn't want to hunt and I didn't understand why. I went all phsyco and "punched" some walls (broke down). It took us hours to get up to the surface since the cave came down on us.

"Let's go." I said pushing him out of the cave. We came to the forest looking for some prey. We ran to get as far as we could go in.

As soon as a scent hit me I was lost. I didn't remember Jasper or anything. The only thing I could hear was the blood pulsing through the humans veins. The venom spread in my mouth.

At first I thought I hit a tree because what else could knock a vampire flat on her back. But then it passed in front of me when I was in the floor. Was that an animal? I saw it past the tree and I turned in the direction but nothing came. It kept running for something. Then I saw it, a boy. He was chasing it. I got up as they started to get away. I ran as fast as I could. I came across to something I didn't expect. The boy was feeding off the animal.

I could tell he was a vampire but his eyes were different, like a brown going for amber. I could feel his satisfaction. The animal was out of blood in seconds and the boy throw it away and snapped his head in my direction. His eyes were fully gold; he stood up from his position and ran away. "Wait!" I screamed. But his position was now filled by a confused Jasper.

Jasper was holding my forearms and looking at me like a math problem. "Alice, what did you saw?" He said. Wait, so it was all a vision? Dammit!

"There was this boy, a vampire! He was feeding off an animal, Jasper!" I yelled pointing towards the way I saw him run.

"There was nobody here, just me." He said pulling me in a hug. "Relax, did you say you saw him in this woods?"

"Yes, right here. It was like I was in the middle of the vision. It had never happened to me before." I said hugging him back. All fears aside, when I was in his arms everything was irrelevant. "He was feeding off the animal." I mumbled.

"Alice, hunt then we talk about this, ok? You need blood in your system to be coherent." He said almost laughing all back to joke mood.

"Jasper, this is serious." I said hitting his back with my hand but still laughing. We let go and he smiled at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'll see you at the rocks." I said. "The rocks" was our little nickname for the cave. I crouched and so did he. The next thing I knew I was fully feed and there was a corpse of a human man in front of me. I closed his eyes that were left in panic. "I'm so sorry." I whispered and then I sprinted towards the rocks.

…

"Do you think we could life feeding off animals?" I asked Jasper. I had being giving thought to it and when you don't have to sleep you have way too much time to.

He sighed and walked towards me. "Maybe… can't you canalize where the vision came from? Identify the boy and track him?"

I closed my eyes and focused. My brain sprinted towards the moment I had the vision looking for some kind of signal. I saw his eyes over and over again. I was mistaken before that wasn't the forest I had been in. There were too many pine trees and allot of rain.

"I can see pine trees and rain, lots of it." I said.

He was wearing a jacket. Not that he felt cold but to blend in he wouldn't be wearing that unless there was cold.

"Cold" I said.

He was feeding off and elk.

"Elks! Theres pine trees, rain and elks in the north!" I said snapping out of my vision. "We need to go north!" I said. Jasper smiled. " We could find a way to not be killers! To be different!"

"Then we leave tomorrow morning. I just hope we don't come across any threats." Jasper said.


	7. Young Ones

Alice's POV

I ran sniffing my way through the pine trees hoping to come across the animalistic scent that I remembered from my vision.

"Alice this is hopeless. There isn't civilization from miles now." Jasper said coming down from a tree. I stood from my crouch.

"Well, I don't care. There has to be a boy feeding of an animal somewhere around here!" I yelled a little too frustrated.

"Alice, I know you want this badly for you and for me… but whatever is that you saw its not here." He said walking to me.

"I want to know…" I whispered letting my head hung. He smiled and hugged me.

"I'll make you a deal. We run a couple of more miles but if we don't find anything we go back." He said letting go of my and kissing my forehead.

"Ok, I hear a river coming soon, if we don't find anything by then we go back." I said with an unneeded sigh.

Without word he jumped to the next tree branch and disappeared out of my sight. What would I do without him?

We started running towards the river. Suddenly I had this chills coming down my spine. "Alice, run!" I heard Jasper say from above me. I didn't thought twice to speed my legs. I could hear something snarling close to me. It was catching up to me. Whatever it was it was big. There was no time for fear, I had to move and concentrate. I could hear the river very clearly now and as soon as I saw the water I jumped into it getting all my clothes wet. I heard something crash by my side so I speed my way towards the other edge. When I got there I jumped and landed swiftly on my feet far away from the river. Jasper got out almost at the same time, soaked from head to toe.

"You ok?" I asked coming to him taking his head in my hands and looking for injuries.

"I would if I knew what that is?" he yelled furiously at a snarling beast across the river. It looked like a wolf but it was the size of a horse.

"They are shape-shifters." A voice said from behind us making us both jump in alert. "Calm, we mean no harm." He was a tall blonde man and at his side was a petite brunette that I assumed was his wife. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He said gesturing towards her. "And you are?" he asked. I looked at Jasper waiting for his approval. He took a glance at them and then he nodded.

_Then I could see him. It was a house and it was full of vampires. There was Carlisle and Esme; this husky curly headed man with a blonde woman very much beautiful; and this other man… _

What on earth was that? They were acting like a… family? "What are you?" I whispered even though everyone here could hear me it still felt more to myself than to anyone else. A trace of confusion splattered across their faces but it quickly went away. That's when I noticed, that their eyes where topaz, like the boy's in my vision. I definitely wanted to know how they lived and most importantly why.

"What is it that you mean?" Esme said taking a step towards us and that just made Jasper's arm wrap around my waist protectively.

"You have other vampires living here with you?" It wasn't really a question but it sounded like one. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. "What are you?" I repeated.

"We are a family." She replied. "Carlisle and I adopted two sons and a daughter."

"That's impossible, vampires adopting human's babies! It's a lie!" he was getting agitated. I pulled on his arm and his eyes locked on mine.

"Jasper, I don't think they mean human kids." I said low like the words had some weight on me.

"Why don't you come in, Rosalie is upstairs and Edward and Emmett will be back home in a couple of minutes." Carlisle said this motioning toward the beautiful estate. It looked perfectly settled but mostly it looked departed from the rest of civilization.

I looked at Jasper for confirmation. He looked in defense mode like he was about to drag me back into the forest. "Jasper, let's take their offer." It was a direct plead, no bluffs. I wanted to know.

"This could be a trap." I could feel the fear creep in my insides but I wasn't having it. He was trying really hard to get me out of harm's way… but not today.

_I could see two guys walking toward us, their eyes as gold as Carlisle and Esme's_

"Two guys are coming, just like they said." I knew Jasper would be stressed to more creepy vamps but maybe it could help as proof of their honesty.

"You can see the future?" Carlisle asked interested.

I nodded felling embarrassed. "Five minutes now." I didn't see any violence coming up, so I wasn't scared, I was curious. I wanted to know more about them, how they lived and why. A blond came out of the house dressed in a very modest and elegant fashion. She looked amazed and surprised when she saw us and about the same time the two guys, the one from my first vision and another, came out of the woods.

"Alice, is time to leave." Jasper said panicking but I knew, and so did he, that I wouldn't. There was something about this family that drawn me in. I wasn't leaving, plus I wasn't about to go back to that werewolf beast waiting for us in the woods.

…

"This is our sons Emmett and Edward and our daughter Rosalie." Esme said while she pointed at their faces. All five of them had those golden eyes. We were sitting on their family room drenching the couch. I wondered how bad it would be for Esme to have to clean that up… But then again, here they were in a family room looking like a family. This was plain weird. "What are your names?"

"Alice and Jasper" Jazzy said cold as usual. He saw that I wasn't speaking and truth is I didn't want to; I was too busy absorbing the picture in.

"Alice is having a little trouble forming words." The bronze headed one named Edward said. My head snapped in his direction. I'm sure I looked extremely astonished. How did he know that?

"I can read your thoughts." He answered my unasked question.

_Is that your only gift?_

"Yes" he replied. He's a mind reader! I couldn't believe I just met a psychic!

"Mind reader" he corrected. Apparently he didn't like my new found nickname for him.

"No" he stated the already known fact. Well, aren't you a charmer. Edward, right? He smiled and then nodded.

"I'm sure you like all your mind conversations that we don't get to share but I want to know." Rosalie said who looked annoyed beyond all reason. "What are these two vampires doing in our house?" the question was meant for Carlisle, the head of the coven.

"Family" Edward said.

"Pardon me" Rosalie directed her gaze from Carlisle to Edward.

"We are a family, Alice, not coven." The way Edward said my name felt like he was making notice that he was talking to me and not Barbie. I simple nodded but he was already smirking I guess at my Barbie comment. At that he nodded too.

"How can that be?" Jasper asked, who was still taking all of this in.

"We never wanted to be what we are." Rosalie said a little bit to annoying for my liking. She carried on. "Carlisle was a doctor, he met Esme, who was in critical condition without a family, and transformed her and they became a couple. Years later they found Edward, who was also in critical condition and orphan-"

"Rose!" the large one Emmett said.

"What?" She said turning to him in an astonished way. "They want to know, I'm just avoiding all the… pointless conversation." Emmett looked like he just wanted to grab her and lock her somewhere in the house. It was kind of funny to look at them.

"You have no idea; it's like this every single day." Edward said from the other side of the room. Everyone but Rosalie, who looked annoyed by the remark, and Jasper, who still looked cold, ignored him. "Emmett, let Rosalie carry on. I do not mind."

Emmett sat in frustration in a love sit. "Well, as I was saying, Carlisle transformed Edward and joined him to the "family" as Esme's brother" She used air quotes around the word "family" like if she didn't think it was true. "Years later, Carlisle found me in very bad conditions too…" at that her eyes trailed off into the distance, like if she was thinking of a very far off time. "Well, then I joined the family and we passed as brothers. Soon after that I found Emmett-"

"Who was dying because a bear attacked him and was losing all of his blood." Emmett said suddenly in an annoyed-beyond-all-reason tone. "Since we are letting them know everything about each other might as well tell them that…" He was still pissed at Rosalie saying Edward's personal life.

"Yes, and then she transformed him and now here we are." Edward finished.

"As you can see, none of us wanted to be what we are but it was destiny." Carlisle finished for them. He was a little embarrassed that his "children" were fighting like cats and dogs but he was smiling on the inside. "But now, what brings you here?"

"I saw you." I said pointing to Emmett. I knew it was rude to point at people but I was beyond caring. "Why do you feed of animals?" Now that the question of the hour had gone off every golden eye and two dark ones in the room were gazing at me now.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked. I could tell she wasn't chatter but she was curious one.

"I saw him hunting." I said.

"Where you following us?" Emmett asked. I could see it clear in the vision that the boy or man, whatever, was him. But, hello! No stalker here, just a seer.

"She's a fortune teller." Edward said amazed. "She saw you when you hunted earlier…"

"I prefer seer, if you don't mind, physic." I corrected him this time.

"She can see the future?" Emmett looked like he was going to bounce off that sit and into all the walls off excitement.

"Well, I believe we have a lot to discuss, young ones." Carlisle said looking at us with a distinguished stare of amazement.


	8. I will

"Children, we don't you go explore the estate. It's already dark and though, for obvious reasons, you can't sleep I would like it if you stayed and accommodate yourself here." Carlisle said standing up, and everyone followed.

"Here?" Rosalie repeated.

"Yes, Rosalie, here. Actually since none of us really use our chambers for much, feel free to choose whichever room you like best." Esme said in this beautiful, joyful voice. "So, you can discuss the matter of staying." She smiled. Before I could think twice Rosalie had run upstairs and I heard the lock of a door.

"Please, excuse her. She's not, keen to new friends." Emmett said as he ran after his wife.

"Not yet, they aren't married, and, no Jasper this is not a trap. You can feel anything that might indicate the contrary?" Edward said sitting on a beautiful piano.

"Children, go ahead." Carlisle said gesturing toward the stairs.

And even though I had never ever, seen such a grand estate, outstanding view or such a weird, unique and united family, I knew exactly which room I wanted. So, I ran. I knew in some close future Edward would fight about my stealing it but –

"I won't…You won't give away that view, so why bother?" his dreamy sleepy voice traveled through the house and I couldn't help but laugh… out loud. Then music started to play. When I reached the door Jasper was hot on my heels, pushed it open. It was in the last floor and its roof was made of crystal, pure transparent, see-through crystal… Where now you could observe the radiant colors of dusk turn into a dark blue sea full of shiny glowing stars.

I walked so slowly it was like if I had never moved at all and sat in the floor, admiring this view. From another crystal wall you could admire the sun settling behind the ocean… Jasper sat beside me, first time in an hour I had seen him relax completely.

"You want to stay." It wasn't a question but somehow it sounded like a direct plead. He was begging from the inside out for me to not follow this path.

"Jasper, this is my shot. I have to take it, if not I will regret it forever." There wasn't much explaining, that was what I felt and what would happen. Period. "I'm staying. And I can't do it without you. I know you are scared and I know this is a big step for you but if you don't take it now you might never get the actual chance to make this choice again."

There was silence and then he slowly nodded. It was slight and almost invisible; it was over as soon as I had acknowledged its existence. "Let's go tell them…" I said starting for the door but Japer didn't move an inch.

"It's not like they didn't hear us already…" he whispered indifferently.

"Stop being so difficult!" I yelled out in frustration. "Why can't you just understand?" and then I felt it, the urge. The urge to throw, to punch… to rip. I couldn't control it for long if it was taking over my senses… but I had to fight it. Otherwise other five vamps were going to tear me apart and burn me without blinking… literally. "Stop it, Jasper." I knew it was barely a whisper that escaped my lips and there wasn't much conviction in the authority but I needed him to stop… I didn't like this… how can someone be like this? It was torture. Plain and simply torture…

"This is what I feel, Alice. Every moment of everyday when I am not alone." He stood up calmly, like if I wasn't burning from the inside out. But I knew, oh I knew, that he wasn't making up this feeling… He wasn't creating it. He was reflecting what he had been feeling since we stepped in this land. Since we've been with them… Since I hadn't wanted to leave. "Why don't you understand?" he repeated my question, but somehow it felt completely different, if this wasn't my Jazz. "Why don't you understand that if it's not you who is around me, all I want to do is rip…" he extended that last word like if it was a judge dictating a dead sentence. But his words weren't really my main focus at the moment. My legs failed me from the pain, my insides were breaking. I twisted in the floor and suddenly my fangs were out. I couldn't do it; the only being here was him… and as much as I wanted I couldn't rip him. I could kill him…

Then suddenly the connection of feelings broke and Jasper was flying and a window was breaking… two shadows went after him, lighting fast. Cold, hard but sweet and loving arms were around me. "You are alright, my dear." A sweet motherly voice said.

"No, Carlisle, he's not evil. He's just frustrated and it magnified over the argument." Another voice said a manlier one. I knew the omitted words… it magnified over the argument, because she pushed him. And I knew it was true because Edward didn't contradict me. "He didn't know it would affect you like this… He's so used to it, he forgets that you aren't that strong." He simply said hesitating in every word.

Nice, pick your words well all you want… I replied mentally to devastate to speak. The relieve of the gone pain was replaced by shame. I've driven him to that and I knew it. I pushed all his limits and out of selfishness expected him to deal with it, for the rest of forever. I had seen it in his face and ignored it. He had been build a way, a harsh, vindictive way and I pushed all his buttons, all the wrong ones indeed.

"It's not your fault, Alice, nor his… You'll work it out." Edwards went back to replying.

Where is he? My brain tried to search for an image, a conversation, a vision that led me to him but my senses were hurting.

"He's well, Emmett and Carlisle are having a chat with him."

Then I felt Esme laying me down on a comfortable bed. "Alice, sweetheart, he's going to be alright. Stop over thinking it. Can't you hear him and Emmett talk?" her voice rang in my ears but aside from that all I could catch where whispers.

"Her senses are hurting…" Edward explained. "It was too much pain. Even if we can't die by it caused some damage. She's going to need some time to recover." Then everything was silence until Edward cleared his throat and Esme gasped in a kind of female-ish way.

"If he could cry, he would." I heard Rosalie's voice far but not so far. I had closed my eyes so I really couldn't tell. Concentrate hard! I told myself. He needs you… Recover, Alice!

"I need to see him, Mrs. Cullen, please." I said some strength filling my body and I opened my eyes.

"Alright, but he will be out a while. He just needs to hunt, calm down."

"No! Mrs. Cullen, don't go hunting with him without precautions, he can go on a killing spre-"

"Alice." Edward interrupted. "He won't be hunting humans… Emmett is taking him to the woods…"

At that I bolted like a bullet and was out of the bed in my feet before any of them can move. Edward's and Esme's eyes where big as baseball balls seeing how fast I was and I didn't mind. All I had was one thought in my mind and five words in my mouth. "No way I'll miss this."

**Jasper's POV**

"I need to see her." I said through my teeth. The urge pulsing through my dead veins… Control it, I told myself. Look at what you did!

"I know, Jasper, but you need to calm down first." Carlisle told me while the big one, Emmett, was holding me back.

"I can't! Don't you get it?" I said trying to break free from Emmett's grasp. "I messed up, ok? I got blinded!"

"And until you learn to control your thirst that would always be a problem." Carlisle said not moving an inch from his position by the tree. The forest was dense and dark but I didn't feel scared or alert of my surroundings; Alice was what invaded all of my senses… what I had just done. How sick I felt…

"You don't get it!" I yelled and then I was flying and hit a tree, which shook violently.

"Of course we get it, you butthead!" the voice boomed through the forest like thunder. And it took me a moment to get myself together and understand that Emmett was speaking. "We are like you! We thirst, we lose our grip and we all have had our fair share of tough break downs." His hands were moving like crazy motioning his words with them but his feet didn't move and he didn't stop to take a breath when his voiced changed from angry to pensive. "But we found a way to get back to the track. We found a way to not let blood lust cloud out better judgment." Now he took a breath and looked to the estate. "When found them…" he whispered while his golden eyes sparkled with a feeling I didn't think possible for such a tough big fellow. "And we learn to control it by feeding on animals. So yes, get up and fight, don't whine." He said snapping himself back. There was a moment of silence and then Carlisle smiled and something told me Emmett didn't usually gave this kind of speech in the middle of the night to complete strangers. And the fact that he did made his father proud. His father… they were a family. It was possible… they could help. And I was the one who hadn't gotten it all along. If I was going to face this and be the man that Alice deserved I needed back up and to stand strong...

"Jasper, get up, I think my son has just invited you to our family." I stood up and before I could protest of how after what they had just witness they would take me in there was a rush in the air and her smell filled my nostrils.

"And what about me? Am I invited too?" a tiny voice said.

"Yes, Alice, of course." Carlisle said. And before I could run to see how she was, if she could forgive me, if she would take me back, tiny strong arms where around my neck holding me tight… And I got reminded of how fast she was, her very presence was all I needed to know that what Emmett had just said was al I needed. I was going to fight and I was going to survive.


	9. Beautiful and very strange

Sorry I haven't been updating but I had a little conflict of interest with this story and I wasn't sure I was even going to finish it.

But now, I do and I'm never letting anything affect my writing. (:

Anyways, I think this will be like two or three more chapters and that's it. I really really really ! hope you like it.

…

Two Weeks Later:

"Alice, can we talk?" Rosalie said as she stepped in the bedroom me and Jasper shared at the estate.

Jasper was out wrestling with Emmett; their new found brother-love was kind of cute. But that meant that I was alone yet again, well alone as one can be in a house with four other vampires.

"Sure, go ahead." I said turning away from the window and facing her.

Rosalie looked surprised at my answer but carried on like if she had rehearsed this before crossing the hall. "Well, I know I'm not the most alluring person to befriend." She hesitated and I knew it was because my reaction to her former words was: eyes out of their sockets.

"Carry on." I blurted out, afraid she might regret this and run back to her room.

"Okey, well as you probably figured out by now, our lovely boyfriends have become brothers all of the sudden and…" she looked out the window in a tense way and then sort of let it out and in a relieved rush she said. "And I'm sick of having Beethoven Part Two as my only company!"

There was a deep silence in the house. I think they were all waiting for me to answer. Rosalie had a sort of begging to be accepted have wanting to run and jump of cliff. Then there was the sound of a chair moving. "I heard that, Rosalie!"

_Ohh, Edward, please help me! _I couldn't help but think.

"Do not think you'll drag me into this, Alice." He responded and then I heard him leave the house. Rosalie ignored our conversation and just stood there uncomfortably waiting for my answer. I took another second to consider this…

"You know, Rosalie. I think we might have a shot at this friendship thing. You know, because of our common… interests."

"Pardon me?" she said resting her weight on one foot and resting her hand on her hip.

"Yes, you want a friend that is a girl and not a depressed pianist and I might be in the market for a friend who likes to try new things on." As I said this, something in Rosalie's eyes glimmered and she reached into for a little bag that was hanging from her dress. I reached for an almost identical one that was resting in my bureau. "Let's go girl bonding!" I said. "Esme!" I called out.

"Already ahead of you." She said standing in the doorway, holding a little pouch of her own. We started walking to the front door.

Then Rosalie threw her hair over her shoulder and called over it to me. "Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Call me Rose, would you?" I could almost hear the smile on her face. "And would you totally mind if I started calling you Aly?" She said stopping and turning to face me.

"Of course not." I replied and we walked outside.

I'd never had a nickname before; nonetheless have a friend give me one.

A friend? Yes, that is what this was. The beginning of a beautiful and very strange friendship.

….

I know is so short! But I already have the next one written and I promise as soon as I type it, I'll upload it!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Blissful

"Aly, could you go and tell Emmett to hunt without me tonight?" Rose's voice was distant and as I looked up at her I saw why. Her forehead was creased with concentration as she manicured her nails to perfection. She looked up to meet my see my uncertainty. She lightly chuckled and went back to her nails. "No need to worry. I just do not wish to have my nails become a mess. Please, go." She sighed and continued.

I stood up and set the book I was reading on the night stand. Down the hall, the stairs and out to the backyard. "Emmett!" I called out but no answer. I listened more closely and I heard voices, I zoomed in so I could hear clearly.

"Jasper! She can't wait forever, you know?" Emmett's voice was clouded over a rushing sound. I ran to the edge of the forest to catch their words. "Well, I mean… she could, she is immortal… but for God's sake! I don't think she'll stand it for more than a century!"

"Look who's talking?" Jasper spat. "How long as it been that you and Rosalie have been together?"

"But that, Mr. Jasper, is different."

"In what way could it be different?" I was moving closer; the rushing sound was revealed to be water. It was the river and even though it has been almost half a month, I still feel chills when I think of the shape-shifter that chased me and Jasper on our first day here.

"Because, Rose has a grudge against commit-" Jasper shushed him. "What?" Emmett whispered.

"I smell something…." I was really close now and that was probably my cue to run before I got caught. But to me running and hiding was for amateurs.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I called out. I starting walking to my right knowing that I was going in the wrong direction, but this way they would come and find me.

Seconds later Jasper was by my side. "Al, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said smiling. "Where's Emmett?" Jasper looked at me and I knew that he knew there was more. "You are with Emmett, right?" I added trying to get into character. I didn't want my feelings to get ahead of me and expose the eavesdropping scene back there.

"I'm right here." Emmett's voice boomed in my ears.

"Rosalie said that you should go ahead without her." Jasper send Emmett a warning look that clearly stated: I-told-you-so. "To hunt. She doesn't want to wreck her nails." I added yet again, fighting the nerves.

Emmett nodded and stuck his tongue out to Jasper. "I'll be going now.: And he leaped out into the deep of the forest.

"So, do you like my new dress?" I asked Jasper as we walked in human pace to the estate. I liked it better this way; it made me think that I was normal. I should really start calling the estate "home" or at the very least "the house".

"Yes, of course." He said looking up from his feet to the light green dress that Rose had picked up for me back at the store.

"So where you going to hunt with Emmett?" His bronze eyes looked up at me in surprise.

"No." He said a little too defensive. "We were discussing some issues." I could tell he regret saying this even before he said it.

"May I know those issues?" I pressed but a calm waved washed my insides and I chuckled. "You don't want to tell me that bad, huh? Using the easy way out?" Suddenly he stepped in front of me and blocked my way. I felt his desperation but then he shut me out and looked away. I raised my hand and raised the tip of my fingers along his jaw to force his eyes to meet mine. "Jasper, what is it? What happened?"

"I…" his eyes started searching mine for something I couldn't quite place. "Do you love me?" he blurted out. I stood there for a second before relaxing.

"Of course I do, Jasper. I, Alice, love you and only you." I took a breath. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Good." He said running his fingers through his golden locks.

"That's hardly an answer…" I said looking down at my feet. Then I saw a knee, his knee. On the ground, and just one knee. I looked up; well I didn't really need to look up too much to see his face, because I repeat… he was on one knee!

He grabbed my hand and placed something in it. "It's the Cullen Crest." He said still looking at my eyes. "I talked to Carlisle and he gave it to me." He swallowed unnecessarily. "To give to you, for your chocker."

"But we said…"

"Yes, that it was for our family. And we found it and here it is. It's yours."

"Oh, Jasper." This wasn't the way I thought it would but I loved it all the same.

"Al, let me finish…" he took a breath. "Just as this family is a part of us, a part of you… I am also yours." He paused. "I love you, Alice, and I want to be with you and only you forever." He took a little ring out of his pocket and my breath caught in my throat. I've read about this so many times but I just felt like I was going to explode! "But, I want this to be done the right way. And you will only be mine if you want me to be yours…" There was another pause. "So I ask you, Alice, if you want me to be yours as much as I want you to be mine, would you give me the honor to be your husband?"

I knew it was coming, I mean he had a ring in his hand! But the words were out, out of his lips and into my ears. I grabbed his elbow for him to stand up. My hand went up to his hair and I kissed him with all I had. Meanwhile, my other hand grabbed the ring from his hand. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." I said when we pulled apart. I slide the ring into my finger. "I want you so much and I want you to be mine, as my husband, forever." A smile spread across his face and he lifted me by the waist and spun me around in the air. I laughed and giggled so hard. "I thought you'd never ask!" I almost squealed as I pulled him into a hug.

"Ha! I told you so!" came a booming voice from the forest.

Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled me for a blissful kiss…

The End


End file.
